Fumie Fuu Sumiyaka
Fumie Fuu Sumiyaka is the 328 year old character used by Pippy in World 2. She is the daughter of Adam Monroe and Yumi, and has survived so many years thanks to her abilities. Her name is self given, because her mother died in childbirth, and her father never learned of her existence. She is currently dating Noah Gray. Appearance Fumie is short, standing around 5ft 4, and her hair is a dark brown shade. She is half Japanese, and half British, however she seems to resemble her mother more than her father. Her eyes are a similarly dark shade to her hair, and she is almost always smiling, nowadays. She is very beautiful, and she enjoys emphasising this, although she will never put much effort into her appearance, only occasionally bothering with eye make-up and normally choosing baggy clothing that suits her well. She appears 21 years old, and will always look this age, thanks to her ability of regeneration. Abilities Fumie's first ability is Rapid Cellular Regeneration, an ability she inherited from her father. It makes her heal instantly from almost any injury, even damage which would not eventually be restored naturally. It also prevents her from ageing. Her blood is able to heal others, and can even revive the dead. Very few methods could kill her, as she would either need to be decapitated, or have her ability negated, or half a particular part of her brain destroyed. She can also heal from mental damage, but would need to do so consciously. Her second ability is Enhanced Speed. The ability allows her to move her body at superhuman speed, making her move not only her legs but hands and arms faster than humanly possible. She moves too fast for vision, leaving only a blur, and she is also fast enough to run on water, but cannot run on air or the vacuum of space. It allows her to jump higher than usual, to take others with her while running, and to be immune to the effects of time being stopped. Her reflexes are also quicker, since she never runs into anything while at this speed. It makes her much faster than any one with a different ability which also enhances speed. She can run at approximately 600mph. Her final ability is Aerokinesis. Fumie has developed her ability extensively, over many centuries. Her first use of it was to accidentally create a hurricane. By now, she can control the ability effortlessly, and can use it to fly, carry objects and to alter weather. She can produce offensive winds which resemble gales, and can also produce shields of thickened air to protect herself and others. Family & Relationships *Father - Adam Monroe *Mother - Yumi *Great-Great Grandmother - Yaeko *Great-Great-Great Grandfather - The Swordsmith *Boyfriend - Noah Gray *Future Daughters - Ai Gray and Jaiya Gray *Future Sons - Milo Gray, Sammy Gray, Hisoka-Nao Gray and Wakato Gray Personality Fumie is quite a shy and socially awkward girl, but she is very funny. She is very independent and quite scared of commitment. She makes awkward comments at the wrong moment, and she is highly self-conscious. Etymology Fumie is her first name, and it is self-given along with the rest of her name. It has the meaning of "historical" in Japanese, a reference to her age and the many centuries she has lived through. Her middle name is Fuu, and this means "wind", which refers to her ability of aerokinesis. The surname she uses is Sumiyaka, and this means "speed, immediately" in Japanese. This refers to her ability of enhanced speed. Brief History Fumie is the daughter of Adam Monroe and Yumi, and she was born several months after her father's feigned death, therefore he was unaware of her existence. Her mother died during childbirth, and afterwards she was raised by her great-grandmother until Yaeko also died. After that, she was raised by a local farmer. She knew nothing of her family and heritage, and gained her all three of her abilities shortly after an eclipse. She accidentally caused a hurricane and succeeded in running out of its path, then began noticing that all of her injuries would fade away, and that she didn't age. Fumie then lived alone through the centuries, keeping to herself, and she gave herself her own name. This only changed when she met Noah Gray. He explained to her that he also possessed abilities, like her, and he also realised that she was Adam's daughter. After seeing her distraught over the news of her father's death, he offered to take her back in time to meet Adam, and chose to save Adam, losing his own abilities instead. Adam tried to join Pinehearst, and when Noah tried to stop him, he killed Noah. In shock and grief, Fumie then killed Adam. Noah was then subsequently saved by his twin sister and younger brother. Fumie has been living with their family in the years since, and has began dating Noah. Future Fumie and Noah will marry in 2028, on his 18th birthday, after having been engaged for 6 months. Their first children, the triplets Ai, Milo and Sammy, will be born three years later, in mid June 2031. The couple will be gifted with their second daughter, Jaiya, two years after that, around October 2033. Hisoka-Nao will be born in late January 2036, and their final child, Wakato, will be born in early March, 2039. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters